


I Thought You Were Right Behind Me

by blythechild



Series: 2018 Advent Adventures with Blythe and Deejay [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Illustrations, Inspired by Fanfiction, Tree Climbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 17:55:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16815604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blythechild/pseuds/blythechild
Summary: "I thought you were right behind me!" Spencer sputtered, pulling leaves from his hair and limping about trying to hide the fact that something might not be working right in one of his legs."I was," said Emily, while pointing upwards. "In the tree."Fan art for Deejaymil's "The Way We Were".This is an original piece of art and as such I claim all copyrights over it. Please do not repost it anywhere without permission. Suitable for all viewers.





	I Thought You Were Right Behind Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Deejaymil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deejaymil/gifts).



For Day 2 of the **2018 Advent Adventures with Blythe & Deejay**, I created an illustration of Fiver & Blackbird (a.k.a Spencer & Emily from Deejay's story, [The Way We Were](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13927398/chapters/32056929) \- an alternate universe where they meet as children and grow up together). They always get into so much trouble, and Emily's a tiny hellion, and there is a lot of tree climbing involved. I rarely do wholesome illustrations, but these two begged to come to life in my mind. I call this one "I Thought You Were Right Behind Me", which Spencer, no doubt, pouts at Emily after after his graceless landing.

[ ](https://ic.pics.livejournal.com/blythechild/6784666/513712/513712_original.png)

Made in PowerPoint.


End file.
